Wi-Fi aggregation service providers, such as, for example, Boingo Wireless or iPass sell their Wi-Fi aggregation services to public mobile network service providers, such as, for example Verizon Wireless™. The users subscribe to service from the mobile network service provider but may roam into and receive service from an aggregator served Wi-Fi hotspot. The customer service agreement still runs between the user and the network service provider, but there is a roaming agreement or other financial arrangement between the provider and the aggregator server for servicing the roaming users. In such a scenario, the aggregator server expects the mobile network service provider to authorize and authenticate their subscriber for Wi-Fi service utilizing a username and password check. Generally, separate Wi-Fi credentials (e.g., username and password) are used for the Wi-Fi service; and the customer is expected to enter these credentials in the Wi-Fi connection manager client residing on the mobile device being used, at least once.
Requiring the customer to enter the username and password inconveniences the customer and causes additional work for various support mechanisms (to retrieve, change, reset the password). Furthermore, each time the customer changes devices, this same process of entering username and password should be repeated because the new device does not have the username and password for Wi-Fi access registered therein. Other weaknesses in the current system allow the customer to share the password or not use a strong enough password, which can lead to theft of service.
As such, there is need for methods and systems that automate the process of authorized Wi-Fi access, increase security, and minimize customer and customer care intervention, for customers of mobile network service providers.